Entrance to the Maison
Entrance to the Maison is the first episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 3/12/2017. Story Inside the dugout tunnels of Glittering Cave, an angry Dwebble jumps onto a boulder. Its rock shell glows a grey color, as it fires several stones from Rock Blast. Ben frantically runs and dives behind a boulder, which starts breaking from the impact. Ben: Oh man! Why did we have to uncover that? Ben takes a look out around the boulder, seeing Kai and her Rhyhorn walking off as if nothing was happening. Rhyhorn’s horn glows red, as she crushes a boulder with Rock Smash. Kai bends down and examines the rubble, disappointed. Kai: Nothing. Come on, Rhyhorn. The two keep going, as Dwebble continues to target Ben. Ben: Why aren’t you attacking those two?! They’re the ones who uncovered you! Oh, fine! I think it’s time, for Feedback! Ben draws a Premier Ball, throwing it up and choosing Feedback the Electrike. Feedback lands out in the open area of the cave, growling. Feedback: Electrike! Ben: Hit it with Thunder Wave! Dwebble fires Rock Blast at Feedback, it running to dodge. Feedback then sparks with weak electricity, firing a stream at Dwebble. Dwebble remains in place and takes it, being paralyzed. Ben: Too easy! Feedback, use Spark! Feedback charges forward, encased in electric energy. Feedback rams Dwebble, its rock shell chipping off as its knocked off the boulder. Dwebble gets up, enraged. Dwebble: Dwe! Dwebble speeds around Feedback, confusing Feedback on its location. Feedback moves its head back and forth looking for it, when Dwebble reappears, hitting it with Rock Blast. Feedback skids back, snarling as Ben comes out from behind the boulder. Ben: What was that? (Ben scans it.) Pokédex: Weak Armor. A Pokémon ability that breaks pieces of a Pokémon’s body off. This loss of body lowers the user’s defense, but raises its speed. Ben: Why would that be useful at all?! Though according to this, Dwebble don’t usually have this ability. Hm. (He smiles) Let’s catch it! Feedback! Hit it with Spark! Feedback charges with Spark, but Dwebble dodges it. Dwebble continues to fire Rock Blast, as Feedback releases Thunder Wave, blocking the Rock Blast. Dwebble stops running, shocked by paralysis. Feedback charges forward and rams Dwebble with Spark, knocking it to the ground. Ben: And we got it! Go, Dusk Ball! Ben throws a Dusk Ball, it hitting and sucking Dwebble in. The Pokéball shakes violently, then locks as it stops shaking. Ben wipes his brow, walking out and picking the Pokéball up. Ben: Alright! I caught a Dwebble! I’ll name it, Bloxx! I like it. Fits the whole, “breaking apart” thing. Kai: Hey Ben! I found one! Ben and Feedback run to catch up to Kai, who has unburied a Cover Fossil. Ben: Nice! Let’s find me one now! Kai: No. This area is still unsafe. We should call it a day. Ben: Aw! No fair! Kai gets up, walking in stride. She bumps past Ben, him rubbing his hit shoulder afterwards. Ben blushes slightly, but shakes it off and follows. End Scene At the Ambrette City museum, Wes uses the fossil revival machine to restore the Cover Fossil. It becomes a Tirtouga, it letting out a yawn. Tirtouga: Tir. Kai gasps in explanation, as she bends down in front of Tirtouga. Kai: So cute! Hey there little guy. My name is Kai, and I’ll be your new friend! Tirtouga: Tir? Ben: I still wanted another fossil. Wes: You already discovered an Aerodactyl before. What more are you expecting? Ben: Oh, I don’t know. (Opens his arms out wide) A humungous ancient Pokémon?! Kai offers Tirtouga some food, which it eats right up. Tirtouga chirps happily, Kai giggling at that. Kai: Let’s take it down to the beach! I wanna let it swim in the ocean! Kai taps a Pokéball to Tirtouga, sucking it into it. The Pokéball shakes and locks, as Kai stands up. Kai and Ben are at the beach, where Tirtouga is splashing around in the water. Kai sits on the beach and watches, looking content. Ben sits with her. Ben: So, uh. Now what? Kai: (Slightly irritated) Now, we just enjoy the day. Let Tirtouga exercise again! Ben: Uh, yeah. Hey. How about a battle? Kai: (Groans) Seriously?! Is that all you can ever think about? Ben: You may be fine with being a weak trainer, but I’m not! I need to keep training if I’m ever going to beat the Elite Four! Kai: Ugh! Fine! Hey Tirtouga! Come on back! This jerk here wants a battle! Tirtouga: Tir! Tirtouga swims back to shore, then skids along the sand. Ben gets up and makes some distance, making a battlefield. Ben: It’s battle time! Go, Water Hazard! Ben throws a Dive Ball, choosing Water Hazard. Water Hazard: Corphish! Kai: Tirtouga, go for Aqua Jet! Ben: Iron Defense! Tirtouga is encased in water energy, as it shoots forward at Water Hazard. Water Hazard moves its pincers in front of its body, its body shimmering like iron. Tirtouga crashes into Water Hazard, bouncing off it. Ben: Now Crabhammer! Kai: Withdraw! Water Hazard jumps at Tirtouga, pincer surrounded in water energy. Tirtouga Withdraws into its shell as it’s hit, being spiked into the sand. Tirtouga pops out of its shell, getting itself up. Kai: Ancient Power! Ben: Spike it back with Crabhammer! Tirtouga glows silver, it forming into an after image. The after image forms at Tirtouga’s mouth as an energy sphere, firing it. Water Hazard prepares Crabhammer, and strikes Ancient Power with it. The Ancient Power is sent back, hitting and exploding on Tirtouga. Tirtouga sits up, injured. Kai: Okay, that’s enough! Kai runs towards Tirtouga, cradling it in her arms. Kai: It’s okay. That’s the end of that battle. That mean boy won’t hurt you anymore. Ben: Ugh. Gross! Could you baby that thing any more? Kai: Just cause you can’t relate to your Pokémon like this doesn’t mean it’s gross. Voice: OUTSTANDING! Ben and Kai look up, startled and confused. A man with darkened skin, dark purple hair and mustache and wearing a pink suit approaches them. Mr. Bonding: What a showcase! Spectacular, breathtaking, what an upset! Hello, my name is Mr. Bonding, and you boy, are a dazzling trainer! Ben: (Proudly) Well, I was the recent winner of the Lumiose Conference! Mr. Bonding: YOU’RE BEN TENNYSON?! WHAT ARE THE CHANCES?! You, my boy, are exactly what I’m looking for! Kai: And exactly what are you looking for? Mr. Bonding: High profile trainers. I help finance an establishment deep in the mountains, known as the Battle Maison. It is located in Kiloude City. Ben: Never heard of it. Mr. Bonding: That’s because the mountains make it impossible to trek there with any sorts of ease. I helped establish the train from Lumiose City to get there! The Battle Maison is a location where powerful trainers battle against each other, with the winner of each day’s tournaments gaining a chance to battle one of the heads of the Maison, the Battle Chatelaines! Easily in class with gym leaders, (hushed up) and maybe even the Elite Four. Ben: Elite Four level strength?! Kai: Oh, grow up! He’s obviously trying to trick you! Mr. Bonding: Trick him, no! Trying to use his interest in the location to bolster attendance, ABSOLUTELY! So, what do you say, Ben? Want your battle craze satisfied? Ben: Hm, I’m in! Kai: Why am I not surprised? Ben: Kai, you should totally come with me! Kai: And abandon the excavation of the natural wonder that you destroyed?! Ben: Ah, the cave will still be there when you get back. Come on! Kai groans, as Ben looks excited. End Scene Ben and Kai ride the train through the mountain ranges towards Kiloude City, Ben fascinated with the scenery outside the window. Kai is pouting in her seat. Kai: I can’t believe I agreed to do this. Ben: Hey, it’s not like it’ll be that bad! Ben sits back down, when a man carrying a tower of bento boxes walks through the alley. He stumbles, the bento boxes tumbling and falling. Voice: Look out! Ben gets out of his seat, using his arms to catch the tower of bento boxes. The spillage is averted, as the man gives a sigh of relief. Guy: Thank you, young man! The man looks out from behind the boxes, revealing it to be Looker. Looker: I appreciate it! Ben: Hey, no good wasting that food, right? Looker: So glad you agree. Here. Looker sets the stack down, and takes the top two off. He offers them to Ben. Looker: For you and your friend. My token of appreciation. Ben: Uh, thanks! Ben takes them, as Looker picks the stack back up. He continues on, as Ben sits back down, offering one of the bento boxes to Kai. Ben: You haven’t eaten in a while. Kai gives off a small smile, as she takes the box. Kai: Okay, I’ll admit. You do have your moments. Ben: (Bragging) You say that as if you’re surprised. Kai: Ugh. You just ruined it. The train arrives at Kiloude City, which is a relatively small location. It has several small houses, a park facility in the distance, and a Pokémon center to the south. In the center of the city is the Battle Maison, a large black colored mansion, where there are several men around protesting. Ben and Kai avoid that protest, heading to the Pokémon Center. They check into the Pokémon Center, when the power goes out. Nurse Joy: Oh, my! That’s the third power outage this week! Ben: The third? Is the power that unreliable here? Nurse Joy: No! And it just started occurring this week! I don’t know what’s going on! Looker: Interesting. Mind if I take a look? Looker walks up, a grin on his face. Nurse Joy: Of course! The electricians have been unable to fix this problem, so if you can do anything I’d appreciate it! Looker: Great! Then, if you could just direct me to the breaker room. Ben: Hey, can I come along too? Looker: Huh? Looker looks down, spotting Ben for the first time. Looker: Ah! You again! You sure are helpful. Kai: (Mumbling) More like he enjoys getting caught up in action. Looker: Either way, I don’t mind the company. Name’s Looker. Ben: Looker? Really? Uh, I’m Ben. And that’s Kai. Looker: Alright then, Ben. Let’s go. Looker uses a flashlight to light up the basement, as Looker heads to the circuit breaker. He opens the panel, seeing the circuit that is tripped. He reaches to touch it, when he retracts his hand quickly after touching it, shaking his hand out. Looker: (In pain) Ah! Still hot! Which is strange because it shouldn’t be hot in the first place. Ben: What does that mean? Kai: It means that something caused the heat. Looker: Most likely caused by a Pokémon. One that can travel through the electrical system. The only one I can think of that can do that is Rotom. Ben: If it’s an electric type, I should be able to lure it out. Come on out, Feedback! Ben throws his Premier Ball, choosing Feedback. Feedback: Electrike! Ben: Feedback, use Thunder Wave. Lure whatever’s in the wires out! Feedback: Ele! Feedback’s fur coat sparks with Thunder Wave, it extending out towards the circuit breaker. A pair of eyes open up from the wires, as electricity travels down them, coming out of the circuit breaker and forming into Rotom. Rotom: Rotom! Looker: I was right! (Ben scans it.) Pokédex: Rotom, the Plasma Pokémon. Its body is composed of plasma. It is known to infiltrate electronic devices and wreak havoc. Ben: Nice! I think I’ll just catch it then! Feedback, get it with Bite! Feedback’s fangs glow white, as it charges at Rotom. Rotom lets out an Astonish scream, startling Feedback. Feedback continues forward though, and Bites into Rotom. Rotom drops to the ground, eyes with swirls. Ben: Let’s catch this one, in a Quick Ball! Ben throws a Quick Ball, hitting and sucking Rotom in. The Pokéball shakes violently, then locks. Ben walks over and picks up the Quick Ball. Ben: I caught, a Rotom! I’ll name it, Buzzshock! Kai: Buzzshock? No way you just made that name up! Ben: Well, I did! Looker puts on a thick rubber glove, as he turns the circuit breaker back on. The power is restored to the Pokémon Center, Ben and Kai gasping in marvel. Looker: That should handle any problems this center will have. Nice job, Ben. I wish I could say I was of more help. Ben: It’s all good. I got a new Pokémon out of it, and you helped me find it. Looker: I assume you’re in town in order to take on the Battle Maison. Ben: That’s right! Looker: Be careful. These seem to be dangerous times here. Ben: Huh? What do you mean? Kai: He means those protesters that we saw before. Looker: I’m sure that a trainer of your experience will be fine. Well, I must be on my way! Looker walks past them and heads back up the stairs. Ben and Kai follow after him. Main Events * Ben is revealed to have gone to Ambrette Town, and is assisting Kai in excavating the Glittering Cave. * Kai becomes a main character. * Ben and Kai travel to Kiloude Town for the Battle Maison. * Ben is revealed to own an Electrike named Feedback. * Ben's Water Hazard reveals it learned Iron Defense. * Ben captures a Dwebble and Rotom, naming them Bloxx and Buzzshock. * Kai revives a Cover Fossil and catches a Tirtouga. * Looker makes an appearance. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Kai Green * Wes Green * Mr. Bonding * Looker * Nurse Joy Pokémon * Feedback the Electrike (Ben's, new) * Bloxx the Dwebble (Ben's, newly caught) * Water Hazard the Corphish (Ben's) * Buzzshock the Rotom (Ben's, newly caught) * Rhyhorn (Kai's) * Tirtouga (Kai's, newly caught) Trivia * This episode takes place some time after the previous episode. * Ben is revealed to have taken up Max's offer to go to Ambrette Town. * Kai appears to only be tolerating Ben. She still hasn't forgiven him for the cave in of Glittering Cave from the last time we saw her. * Mr. Bonding is the owner of the Battle Maison, the main location of season 3. * Looker appearing foreshadows trouble that is to occur. * Bloxx is the second Pokémon in the Pokémon Tales franchise to have a Hidden Ability. The first was Olympia's Meowstic. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Maison